Fairy vs Fairy! Love Triangle!
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: When they return to a world 7 years in the future. Lucy discovers how life is now without her father and Natsu and Happy go to cheer her up with a job request to go on. Lucy soon discovers that she loves Natsu for everything he has done and who he is. But what will happen if Lisanna is thrown into the mix and confesses she loves somebody too and decides to join Natsu and Lucy?


**Alright here's a short story that will be divided into three chapters and this time its for Fairy Tail :D! Leave a review, favorite it if you like it, and check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Fiore, April X791. Not so soon after everyone returned to the guild after being sealed away for 7 years. They settled quickly into the guild, and even beat Twilight Ogre for the seven years of abuse given to their guild. However Lucy goes to visit her parent's graves before heading back with Natsu and Happy in tow, with the two being worried about her. The three pass by two girls who are obnoxiously talking bad about their fathers. Natsu yells at them for this but Lucy calls him off and apologizes for making them worry. She explains that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, especially after the Phantom Incident. But after the encounter in Acalypha, it changed for the better. Yet, after hearing of his death, she couldn't bring herself to cry and wonders if she really did hate her father. Natsu assures her however that that's not the case.****  
**  
**Later, Lucy is at the towns fountain moping when the landlady finds her and drags her back to her house and throws her inside. Lucy is surprised to find that the place is still clean after seven years, to which the landlady replies that she kept it clean, but also took some of Lucy's clothes. She also directs Lucy to some presents on her dresser, telling that one came every year on her birthday for seven years, including one that came that morning. Lucy goes to it and sees a letter for her from her father. Reading it reveals that Jude had heard about her missing status but believed she was alright and that, despite how busy he had gotten, he really did truly love her as a daughter. Lucy cries upon finishing the letter and indeed realizes she loved him too. Natsu and Happy come by as they had found a job and invite Lucy to come along with her. The landlady tells the two to give her some time also mentioning that her father has sent her seven years of rent meaning she has her place again. But Lucy cheers up and calls for Natsu and Happy to wait up.**

**Magnolia Streets**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all walking down the road of Magnolia City. Natsu and Happy in the front with Lucy not too far behind them. They wanted to start up a conversation but wasn't quite sure how to start it. Thankfully Lucy did for them.

"Thank you...Natsu..Happy. You guys truly are the best friends a girl could have."

She smiled at them with a bright, radiant smile. She was truly happy. Lucy felt that Natsu was always saving her. No matter what danger or trouble she was in, Natsu was there to save her. She was happy that they are very close friends. When Lucy was captured by the Phantom Lord Guild, she jumps off their headquarter's sky prison, knowing that Natsu is there and that he will catch her. After her fight with Angel of the Oracion Seis, Lucy tries to save Natsu from the rapid currents to the point of not letting him go when they fall off a waterfall. When Lucy is sick and can't go out for the Magnolia Town's Blossom-viewing, Natsu uproots one of the trees and releases it on a boat just for her to see. She realized that Natsu, is a really important person to her and she feels empowered to be with him. She feels stronger, like a better person with him. She feels in love! Wait, love?

Lucy stopped where she was and looked forward to Natsu, dead center on his face. She saw the smiling and laughing Natsu's face and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were stuck on his. Her feet became glued to the street and she felt the air around her and heard every sound more clearly, especially her beating heart. It was warm and sunny out today. The sun warmed her face that was cold because of her tears. She put on hand over her heart and took a deep breathe. This was real.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu walked back to Lucy after noticing she stopped.

"Aye! Maybe she's hungry!"

"Ohhh yeah Happy! Lets eat before we set off Lucy!"

"Huh...oh yeah sure of course." Lucy gave off a smile that she didn't have to fake because she was in the presence of Natsu...the guy she now realized she loved.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"Oh who needs a boyfriend? I don't need no man! I can get one anytime I want!" Cana was drunk again at one of the tables in the guild Lucy noticed quickly as she sat with her, Levy, and Lisanna at the table for once. To get her mind off boys. Natsu was sitting at the counter with Happy and Elfman chowing down on some meat.

Levy who sat beside Lucy spoke up first thankfully on Cana's behavior. "Umm, Cana should you really be getting drunk right now? You should be off getting rest right? All you have done is drink since we got here."

"Oh what do you know, huh? You think this isn't how I relax? But even if this is, I can't!" Cana jugged down another gallon of alcohol.

This time Lisanna who was sitting across from me spoke up. "Well whats the matter Cana? We all got some worries on our mind after being gone for so long. Feel free to talk to us about it.

She looked around her with a face of sorrow. "Well...its a girl problem..."

"Oh! Well...I can go the store if thats the-"

"No! I mean MEN!" Cana yelled out in the guild and made everyone look at her crazy.

"What are you guys looking at? Can't you see i'm talking here with my girlfriends?"

Everyone still looked at her crazy like except for Natsu who was just eating.

"Did I s-s-s-s-stutter? GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

No one was brave or stupid enough to try to challenge that and returned to what they were doing.

Lucy spoke up this time. "So..uhh Cana...what do you mean by men?"

She looked to Lucy and jugged down another bottle. How much can she handle Lucy wondered?

"Well...I went to visit an old fling of mine...to see where we stood...and that bastard went and got married with two kids!"

"Its...been 7 years...Cana." Lissan said softly.

"AND!? MEN SHOULD BE PATIENT! BUT INSTEAD THEY GO AROUND AND STICK THEIR ! #$ INTO ANY ! #$%^ THEY CAN FIND AND THEY DON'T EVEN ! #$ AFTER!"

Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy had nothing to say to that. They never heard Cana say such vulgar words. The whole guild this time didn't look at her but the Master came down the stairs screaming.

"WHO FOUND MY MAGAZINES? I mean..they're not mine they're a friend's and-"

He looked down at all of the guild members. No one understood what he was talking about.

"Uhh...nevermind...ahem...carry on!"

He went back upstairs and the guild tried to ignore everything that happened.

"Well Cana...its 7 years later! Plenty of new guys right?" Levy said cheerfully.

"Y-yeah...I guess you're right. I mean things could be worse. I could be short, flat chested, and lonely forever like you Levy!"

Lucy and Lissana sat frozen at the words that came out of her mouth. Cana was very drunk now.

"F-f-f-flat chested?" Levy using her solid script spell made the word Death in the air.

"Like a washboard! But at least you're cute and smart. I am none of those things."

Levy quickly cheered back up telling her she didn't deserve praise. Lucy and Lissana sighed a sigh of relief. Cana had no idea how close to Death she literary was.

"And Lisanna! You're so beautiful and kind!"

"Oh i'm not..so great."

"You would make a perfect wife one day...i'm so jealous!"

Lucy noticed her beauty too and was pretty jealous herself. Lisanna was wearing wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her short-cut white hair is shining. She was like a beautiful princess however Lucy was quite proud of her own body and sex appeal.

"What about me Cana?" Lucy said spoting her "sexy" pose to Cana.

"Eh...you're fine too Lucy. If it wasn't for your huge chest I wouldn't consider you decent."

Lucy was heart broken and sunk into her chair.

"What cup size are you anyway?"

"Umm..thats...sorta embarrassing to say out loud."

Levy quickly sat up and got in Lucy's face. "No seriously Lucy, tell us...tell us..."

She had a look of death and jealous in her eyes. Lucy could feel her stares...on her chest that is.

"Well...F...cup..."

All the girls at the table leaned in closer to Lucy.

"F cup! What the ! #$?" Cana stood up.

A mother walked in with her little girl who was singing the alphabet song.

"A, B, C, D, E, and...uhhh. Mommy what comes after E?"

"Oh honey, that F silly. You know that. You see a bunch of huge Fs everywhere we go on signs and such!"

"Do I? F is a really big and scary letter though...F is really bif and far away from A, B, or C mommy."

"Oh one day you'll remember it honey! F may be big and scary but you'll get it!"

"Okay mommy." They went over to the counter to fill in a request.

The table Lucy sat at quickly felt like a battle field.

"W-well...that's...certainly big..but i'm fine with my b-breast size as it is." Lisanna said diverting her eyes from Lucy who folded her arms across her chest trying to hide them. (Which is practically impossible.)

"The Hell? I'm NOT! What did you to do those cows? Stuff them with Milk!?" Levy sat angry at me. Levy can be truly scary when she needs to be.

Cana wrapped one arm around Levy and looked into her eyes with eyes of hope. Levy felt hope again by her look until she looked down at Cana's chest.

"Wannnn!" She ran out the guild crying! The team of Shadow Gear followed suit.

"Welp. Enough about our bodies ladies, now that the weak one is gone. We can talk about men again!"

"You...did that on purpose...?" Lisanna asked shyly.

"Ahem...were the real grown ups here!"

Lucy and Lisanna both realized that Cana is probably even scarier drunk.

"I...I don't think we should be having this talk anymore..." Lucy felt like she was going to be hated by every girl in the guild if this keeps up.

"Oh its fine, its fine. So have any guys you two like?" Cana said as she winked at both Lucy and Lisanna.

"E-ehhh? G-guys we like?" Lucy sat back shocked. She couldn't tell them she l-l-loved Natsu! But thinking about it she looked to Lisanna. She was flustered too and blushing which made her recall the past relationship Natsu and her had. What was going on between them.

"Well?" Cana asked with an eager look.

"I..." Before Lucy could speak Lisanna spoke up first.

"I do...care about someone..."

"Oh ho? Is that so Lisanna? A pretty girl like you got an eye on somebody? Do tell!"

Cana leaned in eagerly to Lisanna again who pulled back shyly.

"Though I think I could guess...it has to be-"

"Yo Lucy!" Luckily Natsu came in at the right moment.

"H-huh? What is it Natsu?" I asked with relief in my voice.

"Me and Happy ate our full! Were ready to go when you are."

"Aye!" Happy sat up on Natsu's shoulders.

"Oh...sure thing...i'll be with you in just a second."

"Alright! We'll be waiting outside for you then Lucy." Natsu and Happy were about to leave when Lisanna spoke up.

"Umm Natsu..."

"Huh? Sup Lisanna?"

"May I...come with you guys on this job?"

Lucy and Natsu both said in response simultaneously.

"AYE!?" Happy looked sad that his catchphrase was taken and sat on the floor.

"You want to c-come with us Lisanna?" Lucy asked her somewhat sadly.

"Ahem. I think it would be fun for us to all do some work for the guild together. Is...is that a problem?"

"Not at all Lisanna! Come along! Though the reward will have to split between us three then.."

"Oh don't worry about it. I still have plenty of money from other jobs!"

Natsu joined Happy on the ground. Their savings was taken sometime over the seven year period.

"I'll go get my stuff then and meet you guys at the train station."

Natsu felt sick from the thought of a train and lied down flat on the floor.

"Can't...we walk...?"

"No! Our job is miles away on foot!" Lucy said strictly to Natsu. But an odd thing happened. Natsu's eyes avoided Lucy's and looked to Lisanna instead. Natsu was trying to avoid direct eye contact with Lucy which Lucy noticed. She looked at Lisanna who helped him up and smiled at him. Natsu smiled back as they walked over to the table we sat at. Lisanna went to get Natsu some medicine as Natsu sat in a chair half-dead it seems. But in that moment time stood still for Lucy, she felt like a third wheel now. And that she had a love rival who already has the upper hand...

And meanwhile...Levy began drinking two extra cups of milk each day because of Cana's bullying.

**Heyoh! Thanks for reading the first chapter in this Fairy Tail short series! All is fair in love and war and its Lucy vs Lisanna for the love of Natsu! Who's going to win? What will their job be anyway? Will Levy ever get over her small condition hehe. I had to take a jab at Lucy for her huge chest. Just had to. Does the main heroine really have to has such huge breasts? Yes. Why? Fan service, that's why. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
